A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a bonus round with a video display simultaneously showing multiple screens.
Gaming machines currently exist with bonus rounds in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose bonus awards that are initially masked from a group of symbols arranged in a pattern displayed to the player. When the player chooses a masked symbol from the pattern, the game removes the mask and either reveals (or awards) the player with a bonus value or reveals a bonus terminator which terminates the bonus round. The outcome depends upon whether the player picks an award or terminator. The controller of the gaming machine randomly places a predetermined number of bonus awards and bonus terminators in the pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates.
When the player picks a symbol that awards a bonus value, the player receives bonus credits and the bonus round typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to pick another symbol. The player then picks another masked symbol, and the process continues until the player picks a bonus round terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus round of this type.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new bonus rounds wherein the players have opportunities to receive one or more awards. In particular, it is desirable to provide players with opportunities to receive valuable awards and display the awards in a manner that provides entertainment and enjoyment to the player. It is also desirable to present a theme while displaying the awards, with which the player is familiar, and which provides entertainment and enjoyment to the player.
The present invention includes a bonus round wherein a video monitor contains multiple or split screens displayed simultaneously. The game is adapted to display a different number of screens at different points or times during the bonus round. Each of the screens can display the same or different video or images as the other screens. The screens can display static, animated, computer generated and/or motion picture images. Each of the screens preferably displays images relating to a single event or theme employed by the game, and thus each of the screens preferably displays indicia relating to the other screens of the display. The present invention preferably provides suitable audio sounds, voices and music that correspond to and enhance the event or theme and the player""s level of excitement.
The screens preferably present the event or theme in a chronological or otherwise sequential manner. The screens can also show different views or images of the event or theme occurring at one time of the event or theme. Different screens can display separate views, images or actions within the theme or event and, alternatively, the different screens can also display the same view, image or actions to emphasize such displays. Certain screens can contain or display no views or images or blank views or images of the theme, so that the game highlights the screen or screens that are presenting views or images of the theme. Thereafter, the game can add images to previously empty or non-image displaying screens.
The event or theme of the bonus round preferably relates to a topic that provides entertainment and enjoyment to the player. The event or theme is also preferably recognizable by many people so that the present invention can entertain a large percentage of the players. At some point, in accordance with the event or theme of the bonus round, the game provides an award to the player in such a way that is exciting to the player. The game can employ one or more of the screens in awarding the player, in which one or more screens preferably displays the award, and wherein the other screens present images celebrating the award.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device with a bonus round that provides players with one or more opportunities to receive awards and display the awards in a manner that provides entertainment and enjoyment to the player.
Another object of the present invention is to display an event or theme while displaying a bonus award, with which the player is familiar, and which provides entertainment and enjoyment to the player.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.